


Nine Months Until January 24th

by BridgetMcKennitt



Category: Supernatural
Genre: 5.13 spoilers, Angels, F/M, Prophecy, conception of Dean
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-06-11
Updated: 2010-06-11
Packaged: 2017-10-10 02:00:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 419
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/93974
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BridgetMcKennitt/pseuds/BridgetMcKennitt
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt: vision</p>
            </blockquote>





	Nine Months Until January 24th

Mary recognized that look in John's eyes. It was the same look she knew that was mirrored in her own gaze. She pushed her chest out, making her nipples stand out even more against her pink lingerie, and leaned against the doorway of their bedroom. "Welcome home," she said, making certain that her voice was as breathy as possible.

"What's the occasion?" John dropped his lunch box and his tool bag on the floor before closing the distance towards her. Mary reached for John's hand.

"It's your birthday."

John laughed. "It's April. That's nowhere near my birthday."

Mary let out a soft chuckle and began pulling John further into their bedroom. John didn't resist, she knew he never would when it came to her, and Mary sat him down on the edge of the bed. He spread his legs so she could squeeze between them.

"You're right, it's not your birthday." She shrugged a little, giving him an innocent look. "I just wanted to surprise you."

"Then you can surprise me anytime you want."

Mary leaned forward to kiss John, clasping his face between her hands. She loved him and she always wanted to be with him. So when John stripped his clothes off and helped her out of her lingerie, running his tongue along her skin, she was right there with kisses and breathy moans.

And when he slipped his cock inside her, Mary could swear she saw visions of an angel behind her eyelids. An angel so pure, so glorious, she wanted to cry at the very sight of him.

John began to move and she locked her legs around his waist. "Harder," she murmured, and she could have sworn the angel nodded his approval. "More."

She came in a rush when John sat up and pulled her on his lap, his thrusts getting particularly deep at the new shift in positions. John soon followed her, his come reaching deep inside of her. Mary shuddered, letting out small gasps as John continued to thrust into her.

She rested her head against John's shoulder as he held her in his arms. Her vision faded as her heart steadied itself to normal until all she could see was their familiar bedroom.

"Are you okay?" whispered John against her ear.

"I'm fine." And she was. In fact, she was more than just fine. She felt good. "You're going to make a wonderful father, John."

As John began to sputter, Mary drifted off to sleep, dreaming of angels and green-eyed babies.


End file.
